1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pickup trucks, and in particular to covers for pickup beds and outer panels, that can be used while driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for protecting exterior body panels and the cargo bed of pickup trucks are well known. These protectors utilize a number of means for attaching the protective material to the vehicle, which have equally numerous drawbacks. Most permanent fasteners such as screws or bolts require that holes be drilled in the panels, which create potential rust sites and leave an unsightly appearance if the device is ever removed. In addition, many truck owners prefer a device that can be easily removed and reinstalled, rather than one that is permanently installed.
Temporary fasteners also have disadvantages. Snaps and similar fasteners having exposed metal parts can scratch paint on body panels. Magnets, even if not exposed, tend to collect small metal fragments between usages, which can also scratch paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,20,545, issued to Slaugh, discloses a device having a covering of a tough flexible material fashioned to fit snugly around the side wall of a pickup truck. The covering is attached to the pickup along the top inside of the cargo bed using snaps, and along the outside bottom edge of the side wall with plastic hook-like fasteners. The Slaugh device provides no protection for the inner side wall surfaces that form sides of the cargo bed. It also does not provide means for securing a load placed in the bed. Finally, the Slaugh device uses snaps, which can scratch the paint on the pickup truck.
A need remained for a pickup truck protector that is easily attached and detached, while still being secured well enough to remain in place during driving at highway speeds or in terrain where the cover will be scraped and poked by brush, trees and the like. A protector providing protection for the cargo bed, and particularly allowing a choice of cover surface textures, was also desired. Such a protector would also preferably provide tie-down points for securing a load in the bed.